The Vet's Waiting Room
by fanboy98xo
Summary: The one in which one precious lil cinnamon roll, Carlos, meets another precious lil cinnamon roll, Ben, in the vet's waiting room. ITS LITERALLY JUST FLUFF TBH SO ENJOY!


Hello! It's me! Yet another one-shot, but for the Descendants fandom this time! I really loved the movie tbh. Aside from the subpar lip-syncing and the fact that the producers are trying to make all the main characters become couples - straight couples I might add (nothing wrong with straight people, but I love my gay babies). I had a lot of fun writing this one though; simply because I really was craving some more benlos in the fandom.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DESCENDANTS RELATED!

But otherwise, enjoy the fluffiness!

"Alright, thank you for waiting," the lady behind the counter said as she clacked away on her keyboard, "Dr. Godmother is rather busy right now, so it may be a little while until you are called. Please, feel free to take a seat in our waiting room until then."

I sighed as I walked towards the waiting room; it was packed. Almost all of the seats were taken except for two; choose the slender woman with a snake in a glass container or the Adonis of the room with a _dog_ … I visibly gulped. I hated the vets, probably more than any of the animals in the room.

Back to the tough choices. One average looking woman with a creepy animal, or a god with a deadly beast.

After standing for a few minutes, moving my gaze to both seats, my mind was made up for me when an elderly gentleman decided to take the seat next to the snake lady

Asshole.

Swallowing any traces of fear (because dogs feed on that stuff), I slowly marched towards the only available seat in the room. Stiffly sitting down next to the god and his mutt, I put as much space between him and myself as the seat would allow.

The furry monster seemed tamed. I guess it couldn't smell my fear, yet. It wasn't particularly big, thankfully; it currently resides on its master's lap while he pets the demonic creature. It actually looks kind of cute…

I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts; those thoughts will be the cause of my death.

I heard someone cough, and my eyes shot up so fast it was painful. My brown eyes met his emerald ones, glistening with bemusement, while a small smile found its way to his lips.

I blushed and quickly looked away. "Uhm… sorry?"

He chuckled.

Just great.

Not only did I manage to sit next to an animal of death, but I was able to embarrass myself in front of its owner, as well. Isn't that great? Now, if that _thing_ decides to come after me, the gorgeous man won't do anything about it. If anything, he'd probably help the beast hunt me down.

"This is Dude." It was a simple sentence, but it left me speechless. This guy was talking to me? "You can pet him, you know. He won't bite." That comment was followed by a small peal of laughter from the gorgeous stranger.

It didn't melt my heart. Nope; in fact, it made me sick.

I hate the sound.

Don't like it, at all…

"Here, pet him." The next thing I knew, the monster that feasts on the flesh of mankind was dumped on my lap.

I froze. Fear coursed through my body, and I began to tremble a little.

Thankfully, the Greek god quickly noted my obvious discomfort and removed his sick beast from its seat on my thighs, where it was staring into my soul with its malice-filled eyes.

"Not a dog person, huh? My bad, you should have told me."

"… Sorry, my mom's told me that those… _beasts…_ are rabid pack animals that only want to hunt people down and eat them…"

He laughed.

There wasn't even a pause, or moment of delay. The boy just outright laughed.

I just sat in my seat awkwardly as I noticed that other patients looked at us with annoyance.

"Sor – Sorry… You'll have to forgive me for that, but how could I not laugh at something so outrageous?"

I just gaped at him. Outrageous?! He's the one with a savage animal on his lap, and he's the one calling me outrageous?!

Lowering his voice, the brown-haired angel – or maybe demon – asked, "does this little guy look like a bloodthirsty beast?"

"I – I don't know… I don't interact with… _dogs_ …"

"Well, I can assure that Dude is one-hundred percent friendly and would never harm anyone."

"How can you be so sure?"

The brunette just rolled his eyes with a smile plastered on his beautiful face and grabbed my hand, which he, then, proceeded to put on the mutt…

To say that I freaked out is a very big understatement.

I inhaled deeply, stood up and desperately tried to pull away, but I should have known that it was useless – his bulging biceps could be seen through the baggy sweater he was wearing. I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for the worse, but…

It was soft. He was moving my hand up and down the vicious animal's body, and I couldn't help but like the feeling. It was… really soft and fluffy. It felt much better than any of my mother's fleeces or fur coats. His hand felt nice, too. It was warm and comforting, which is a nice change from my mother's cold and harsh ones.

I was mesmerized by the fur coat of the seemingly peaceful beast; however, a hand in my own hair caused me to snap out of my transfixed state. My head snapped up – in an almost painful fashion – so I could face the man.

Eyes blown wide and mouth slightly agape, I stared into his emerald eyes in astonishment.

"Sorry, but I have to go." He stated as he stood up, and I deflated, most likely visibly if the sorrowfully gorgeous look on his face was anything to go by (how could someone look so good if he was sad?!). "See, but you're fine around dogs! Good boy!"

It took a couple seconds for his words to sink in; however, once they did, I felt heat rush to my face so fast that I felt woozy for a moment. My mouth started to move, but no words were released.

The man began to stumble over his words, and I could still feel my ears burning with embarrassment. I know my face is redder than the red sector of leather on my jacket, but I just couldn't look away from him. He just looked so… I can't even describe it!

My heart's pounding in my chest, and I can't tell if its from the odd compliment or from the extremely adorable expressions he's making.

"So-sorry about… err-that…" He mumbled. "Ahh… I didn't mean to – uhm – address y-you like…"

I stopped trying to speak while he fumbled around for his words, but at the end of it. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"It ahh… It's fine." I mumbled back, breaking our eye contact to look down at my hands. "I-it wasn't really… uhm, offending?"

The stranger just blinked in response, but soon enough, a wide smile tore its way across his face. It's a blinding grin, and I just stare at him. Now, I know my heart's pounding because of his extremely adorable expression.

Then, I felt it again: his hand running through my hair.

And he repeated it again: "Good boy!"

There it is, again. The heat of embarrassment, but I enjoyed it this time. It felt nice to have his hands go through my spiky, bleached-blond hair. If this is how Dude feels whenever someone pets him, then I completely understand why he didn't try and maul me to death just a few minutes ago.

I looked up at the stranger – to see his face better, not to lean into his touch – and grinned back at him, raging heat ever-present on my face.

"Ben." He said, and it took me a couple moments before I realized that was his name.

"Carlos." I said back.

"Number?" He asked, handing me a pen.

I quickly grabbed his free hand and scribbled my number down for him, kind of crazy, but he's a _gorgeous boy._

"I'll text you later, Carlos." He flashed me yet another smile before leaving the waiting room.

Not long after, I heard my name called by the lady at the front desk, and I did not turn into a furnace when I heard the two moms in the corner whispering about how they never knew two boys could be cuter than teacup puppies.


End file.
